Tobi’s A Bad Boy Tobi oneshot
by MewHanyou
Summary: It's up to you to decide if Tobi's a good or bad boy. TobiOC


Tobi's A Bad Boy ;) Tobi oneshot

You groggily wake up from your blissful slumber and see Tobi still asleep next to you. He had put his mask back on just in case someone saw him while he was asleep. You traced it as you remembered how you met.

_*FLASHBACK:_

_"Tobi's a good boy __senpai__! Tobi found pretty new member!" You looked up startled hearing a voice._

_"Fuck!" you muttered before putting a defense around your house to try to keep the Akatsuki members that were after you away from you and from destroying your house. Tobi suddenly appeared in front of you. You couldn't see his face but you could feel his frown._

_"That's a bad word." You could feel his smirk. "Kina's a bad girl." You glared at him before throwing a shurinken at him. You stared disbelieving as your weapon went through him and embedded itself in the doorway._

_"Senpai! Kina's not coming willingly," he yelled to the sky where you could now see another guy, though feminine this time instead of childish, on top of a large bird._

_"Well, hurry up you idiot and fight her. The faster we get back to Leader, the faster I can get my break."_

_"Tobi's a good boy. Tobi will get pretty girl and bring her to Leader," he said running at you. "Shit," you said dodging and staring disbelieving as Tobi broke one of your possessions by accident._

_"What the hell? Why'd you do that?! You're a bad boy," you said not thinking he'd take the last bit seriously. You saw water leaking from his mask and realized he was going to cry. He sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees before sobbing._

_"Tobi didn't mean to. Tobi's a good boy. It was an accident," he said between sobs. You ran to him and dodged bombs that his partner threw at you, thinking you were going to attack Tobi, before you were too close for him to throw one at you without hitting Tobi. You moved Tobi's arms and kneeled in front of him._

_"I'm sorry. Tobi's a good boy. I was going to throw that away anyways. It's ugly. I just lost my temper. I'm sorry. Please stop crying," you said feeling your eyes start to water too. You could feel his emotions running through and around you. That's what you get for being an empath. Tobi looked at you and sniffled._

_"You mean it?"_

_"Yes, Tobi's a very good boy."_

_END FLASHBACK*_

You moved your hand as Tobi woke up and stretched before pulling you on top of him.

"Morning, Kina."

"Morning, Tobi."

"We've got to go see Leader."

"Yeah, yeah," you said grumpily. He grinned as he stood up and your legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

"Kina knows we don't have time to go another round."

"There's always the shower," you said as he walked towards the bathroom. You threw his mask onto the counter.

"Kina's a bad girl," he said turning the hot water and stepped into the tub. You fisted his hair and crashed his mouth onto yours. He held you up against the wall as the water slid over both of you. You moaned at the feel of his chest against yours. You used your other hand to grab his half hardened member. You ran your thumb over the tip and used your nails to lightly run over the under, and more sensitive, side causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"We don't have time," he groaned as you continued your teasing. You moved both your hands to his shoulders and held on tightly as he slid into you. You both moaned deeply and he started pounding into you since you two had to leave in a few minutes.

"TOBIIII!" you cried as you came. He muffled his by biting your shoulder. He licked the wound as you came down from your haze and he helped you stand. You both quickly rinsed yourselves off and got dressed before rushing down the hall to Leader's room. You grabbed the mission information and left the base.

You rolled your eyes. The mission was too easy. Assassinations were always your strong point even if you could feel their fear and pain of death. It was a weird combination with your empath powers and actually somehow made you horny. Tobi knew this as well as you did. He did go to Leader's room often; maybe he was doing it on purpose. You really don't care at the moment. Tobi carried you piggyback back to the base but let you down right outside the entrance so you could enter. He walked over and talked with Deidara before deciding that it was Deidara's turn to write the mission report.

You saw your chance and walked over to Tobi and stood on tiptoes so you could get closer to his height.

"Tobi's a very bad boy," you said seductively in Tobi's ear before sauntering down the hall. Deidara and Tobi watched as you undid your cloak and slipped your fishnet top off leaving you in black shorts, red spaghetti-strapped shirt, and black heels. From the way your shirt clung to your skin, they could tell you weren't wearing a bra. Deidara whistled.

"Man, aren't you a lucky one!" Deidara was able to get in before Tobi raced after you into your room.

"I should soundproof my room," Deidara said walking into his room and grabbing his set of earplugs out of the drawer.


End file.
